This invention relates to a magnetic recording medium used for a computer and the like.
Heretofore, an aluminum substrate has been widely used for a magnetic recording medium, such as a magnetic disk. However, the aluminum substrate has been gradually replaced by a glass substrate which is advantageous in strength and flatness as compared with the aluminum substrate.
On the other hand, a thin-film head has been widely used as a magnetic head. However, the thin-film head tends to be recently replaced by a magneto-resistive head (MR head) and a giant magneto-resistive head (GMR head). Therefore, development would be directed to a magnetic recording medium which can be matched with the magneto-resistive head. Such a magnetic recording medium often has a glass substrate.
However, reproduction errors very often occur and a reproduction becomes more difficult as a flying height becomes lower when the magneto-resistive head runs along the magnetic recording medium of the glass substrate.